The present invention relates in general to measuring schemes and, in particular to a new and useful method and apparatus of measuring the efficiency and effectiveness of a swimmer's technique.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,056 to Whittling discloses the use of a transducer and a meter for measuring pressure exerted by a swimmer during a swimming stroke. Whittling does not utilize a transducer connected to the hand of a swimmer for measuring the pressure differential between the palm and the back of the swimmer's hand during swimming nor does it plot a curve of this pressure differential over time to determine the overall swimming effectiveness or efficiency.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,634 to Hopkins utilizes a computer in a swimming simulator to measure force exerted during a swimming stroke. Here again, however, the overall effectiveness of this swimming technique is not measured.
Other patents which are relevant and utilize the measurement of force applied during a swimming stroke are U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,224 to Lindenauer et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,550 to Wayfield and U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,657 to Hogwart.